The Secret's Out
by XellossLina
Summary: Sequel to 'What Do You Think of Me' While trapped in the jail cell in Xing, Jae-ha finally confesses his relationship with Yona to Yoon and the other dragons after finding out a secret the princess has been keeping from him. This one shot contains spoilers for the manga and is a rewrite of chapters 140, 143, 144 and 145.


This fanfic is basically a sequel to _'What Do You Think of Me?_ ' a couple of people suggested wanting to see how the others would react to Yona and Jae-ha's relationship coming out in the open, and that's when my boyfriend suggested what if it came out when they were trapped in the cell in the Xing Arc? So this fanfic is a major spoiler for the manga which is currently at chapter 144 at the time of writing this, (145 came out right about when I was near the end, so I went back and did some revisions to reflect a bit of what happened in that chapter too) so some of those events will be reflected in this near the end. Warning for spoilers is in effect right now for the entire Xing Arc of the manga.

Now I'll be taking some parts from the manga and altering them a little, such as Yona's growing relationship to Hak did not happen in this version as she got together with Jae-ha, and I might reflect on some events that didn't happen in the manga but instead how I feel they would have happened with the altered Chapter 85 in mind. I might go back and do more altered chapters based on this version of the storyline if people ask for it, make suggestions in the comments which chapters you'd like to see a different take on following the events of my alternate Chapter 85 and I'll do some more one shots with this as a series.

This particular scene is a rewrite of chapters 140, 143 and 144, (and a little 145) after the part where Mizari is speaking of wanting the dragon's powers and Jae-ha reflects on that dream, with this scene opening on that. Since in chapter 143 it looks like Mizari passed out as he looked like he's waking up at the time when he gets attacked, I'm going with that he is asleep in the cell next to them.

* * *

 _'Ever since I've been confined here in this jail cell, I've been having the same dream over and over… A dream where my legs are stolen, and I can never again leap to her side, though she cries and cries…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself as he sat in the jail cell in Xing. It was bothering him enough the fact that once again he was trapped in a small room with no freedom, at least there weren't chains this time, but it just reminded him of his youth in the Ryokuryuu Village. It didn't help his mind and heart were screaming for him to rush to Yona's side, scared to death what could happen to his beloved.

Ever since that night in Sensui they had been growing closer and closer, though while keeping it a secret from their group. The Green Dragon didn't mind, he knew Yona was embarrassed over the whole thing and was scared how they all would react… Hak especially. She wanted to wait until the right time to tell them, but a good time never came up. They had gotten so busy with helping the Water Tribe, then when the dragons became ill she nearly lost her mind with worry over Jae-ha, and then they arrived in Xing and suddenly the princess had started acting… _Odd_. The very day before their capture she was acting extremely strange, and had snuck off with Princess Tao about something, who just said Yona didn't feel well. But Jae-ha wasn't buying it one minute. Was she starting to regret her decision to love her Green Dragon? He wouldn't blame her, she seemed so confused about her emotions and he was worried that she gave into him in the heat of the moment, since she told him that she realized her feelings after he had gotten himself drunk on the Nadai. But he thought for sure since she kept coming back to him that she didn't regret it, he wanted to ask her about it but then this all happened. He sighed to himself, then groaned as his injuries were aching again.

"Where does it hurt Jae-ha?" Yoon asked as he noticed him groaning in pain. "I wish I could patch you up more properly but I'll do what I can."

"It's fine Yoon, I'll live." Jae-ha chuckled to himself. "Kija looks like he needs more attention than I do, he's worried sick about Yona and barely sleeps."

" _Neither do you._ " Shin-ah interjected. "You spend most of the night staring out the window…"

"Nothing ever gets past you, does it Shin-ah?" the Green Dragon sighed and shook his head. "We're all worried about her, so it's nothing new."

"You two need to rest though or your injuries will never heal." Yoon snapped.

"Jae-ha's the most injured between the two of us." Kija shook his head. "… Besides who can sleep when the princess is throwing herself in danger for us…" he looked down. "I just wish we could do something!"

"But if we break out of here, they will take our actions as reason to declare war with Kouka." Zeno brought up. "… It's why Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu didn't fight back before. Trust in the little miss, she'll come back for us."

"You seem the calmest out of all of us, Zeno." Yoon sweatdropped.

"Zeno just believes in the little miss." The Ouryuu said with a smile.

"Yeah granted Lightning Beast is with her but still…" Yoon sighed. "… She shouldn't be doing something like this in her condition."

" ** _Huh?_** " all four dragons looked at the boy genius confused.

"… Yoon what are you talking about?" Jae-ha asked, shaking slightly. _'Crap was Yona sick and that's why she was avoiding me? Since we're far away from Crimson Dragon Palace and Zeno told us we get sick extremely easily in that case, was she worried she might give it to me? … That would be like you, wouldn't it Yona dearest? Over worrying as usual.'_ He smiled to himself just thinking about it.

"Is the little miss not well?" Zeno asked right away.

"Yoon why didn't you tell us this sooner?! All the more reason we need to be at her side now if she's ill!" Kija cried. "This is something you should have told us right away if she's-"

"Calm down you beasts, she isn't sick." Yoon grumbled as he interrupted the White Dragon. "It's just remember how the other day she ran off with Princess Tao who said she wasn't feeling well? …. Well I found out that Tao took Yona to her doctor and confirmed what I had a hunch was wrong for a little while now when Yona had come to me a few weeks ago about feeling sick to her stomach… She's pregnant."

Jae-ha felt his heart stop right then, his eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp _. 'Oh god…_ _ **THAT'S**_ _why she's been avoiding me. She didn't know how to tell me that she's… Well damn, I really didn't expect that to happen. I've been trying to be careful with her except…'_ he then flushed when he realized. _'…. Except that first night in Sensui. I… Shit I gave into the moment and… Fuck Jae-ha, what have you really done this time? Yona's already been having a hard time figuring out how to tell them about us, and now with a child on the way? This just got more complicated…'_

" ** _WWWHHHHAAATTT?!_** " Kija's whole face turned red as he nearly fainted. " ** _B-b-b-but HOW?!_** "

"Can I ask something…?" Shin-ah spoke up right then. "… What is Yoon talking about?"

 _"….. Oh Shin-ah…"_ all four guys sweatdropped at the poor Seiryuu's innocence.

"W-well you see Shin-ah…. The P-princess is… Is…." Kija tried to explain but was blushing terribly.

"Yona dear is going to have a child, Shin-ah." Jae-ha stated it rather bluntly, still trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"Oh…" Shin-ah nodded. "… How did it get there?"

"Well you see Blue Dragon, when a man and woman love each other very, very much, they make a baby together that the little miss right now has in her tummy." Zeno chuckled as he explained as if he were talking to a child. "… But who's the father?"

Yoon shrugged his shoulders. "Well I would assume it's Hak, just I have no idea when those two were alone long enough to have done it, but come on guys we all know how he feels about her and maybe he finally acted on it…" he rubbed his chin. "Though if he did he sure has a strange way of going about it, since they've been acting the same way as they always do. Maybe Yona's too embarrassed to tell us and made sure he just keeps acting normal, I don't know."

Jae-ha couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at Yoon's train of thought. Yes, it figures that the Thunder Beast would be the first one they'd think of, hell if he didn't know better he would have come to the same conclusion. But only he knew that the Princess only looked at Hak like an older brother, she had told the Green Dragon this several times that night so that he would be sure that Yona loved him and not the Lightning Beast. He couldn't help but notice though after Zeno's explanation that Shin-ah was looking at the Ryokuryuu right now _. '… Shin-ah, did you see something…?'_ he thought to himself. He was sure the few times he and Yona were intimate that they were perfectly alone or the others were asleep, but perhaps somehow the Seiryuu saw them? After all his dragon eyes could easily see from far away…

"T-t-that brute you mean he and the princess they… They…." Steam was coming out Kija's ears now. "And yet he still treated her the same way as he always does?! How could this happen?!"

"It's Yona's choice." Shin-ah spoke after a moment.

Zeno smiled at the Seiryuu's words. "Blue Dragon is right, if the little miss got together with the mister then that is her business. We'll just have to give her some big congratulations when we see her next!"

Jae-ha smirked to himself. _'Ooohhh yes, I'll be sure to give her a big congratulation… Along with a few other things…'_ the pervert couldn't help but think of how they'd celebrate together once alone… After all, with her pregnant he sure the hell wouldn't have to be careful anymore would he? ' _I guess it might not be too bad, after all another Green Dragon would be born eventually so if it's Yona I don't have to worry about my rotten village putting another kid through the hell that I did… If our child even is a Ryokuryuu…'_ he had always sworn to himself once the next Green Dragon was born that he would break into his village and rescue the child, just so no other Ryokuryuu would have to continue in that hellish cycle. Besides, Garou lived until Jae-ha was 12, and Jae-ha was determined to beat his record and last at least 15 years. _'If that stubborn son of a bitch can last that long, I'm far more suitable to last longer.'_ He grinned to himself, slightly confident… Until he felt the pain from his injures again _. '… Ok maybe 14… 14 still works.'_

"You're awfully cheerful about this." Yoon noted, narrowing his eyes at the Yellow Dragon after his comment. "Her having a kid right now I really think is bad timing, with us on the road and constantly in danger. I just wish she didn't keep it a secret from us that's all. Those two obviously care a lot about each other and Hak I've noticed how he looks at her since I met him, you noticed it too Jae-ha that's why you tease them so much."

"Hmmm?" that snapped the Green Dragon off his train of thought. "… Oh yeah, though Hak usually tried to kill me when I'd try to point it out and explain it to her." He chuckled, rubbing his cheek _. 'Maybe I should tell them… It wouldn't be fair for when they do see them again that they jump all over Hak accusing him of doing that to Yona when it was me…'_ he thought to himself. _'Though I would really prefer if this came out when I'm perfectly well and can run away on my dragon's leg the minute they turn hostile… Well I suppose this is my punishment for giving into myself with her, but… It's worth it, for your love Yona dear…'_ he smiled to himself.

Yoon raised an eyebrow at the Ryokuryuu's calm response. "I would think you'd be grinning like a cat and gloating how you freaking called it."

Jae-ha stiffened at that, the boy genius surely caught him on that one. He lost his nerve to admit the truth right then. _"… Ehh_ , I think I'm just too tired from the loss of blood, trust me I'll be sure to tease them later about it." He chuckled weakly.

 _"Alright…"_ Yoon eyed him suspiciously. "The loss of blood sure isn't stopping Kija from overreacting." He jabbed his thumb at the Hakuryuu, who was waving his dragon arm in the air and growling several curses at Hak for defiling the princess.

"Ahhh the joys of youth." Jae-ha chuckled, quickly trying to deflect that one.

"You're not _THAT_ much older than him." The boy genius snapped.

"Really Yoon, I'm just tired." The Green Dragon continued to stress as he closed his eyes, waving a hand carelessly. He was still trying to gather his thoughts together and fight the urge to really want to leap into the sky and rush to Yona's side. First and foremost to protect her and now their unborn child, then second to pull her into his arms to tell her how much he loved her and to finally put her mind at ease about her fear of telling him of her pregnancy. Then he'll have to deal with Hak, who he was very sure will want to rip him into pieces for both doing this to Yona and stealing her from him _. 'Well, you knew that was going to happen eventually, Jae-ha. You've had a date with his glaive since the first time you slept with her…'_ He chuckled to himself.

"Do you think the mister knows about the little miss expecting a child then?" Zeno asked.

"I doubt it." Yoon shook his head. "Seeing how Yona was hiding it from all of us she's probably too worried to tell him, after all had he known I highly doubt he would have let her go off like this into something this dangerous. He already stresses enough about her as it is."

"Well then we have to be sure to tell him once they return." Kija said rather sternly. "And he'll have to take responsibility for his actions and start treating the Princess correctly!" he balled his dragon hand into a fist… Though groaned when he felt lightheaded and had to sit back down, his injuries finally getting to him.

"Kija for one thing you need to recover and second I highly doubt death threats are going to help the situation…" Yoon groaned, pinching his nose and shaking his head.

Jae-ha sighed and opened his eyes for a moment, seeing that Shin-ah was still looking at him and not saying a word. Even with that blindfold on he could feel those dragon eyes on him, as if urging him to say something. _'Yeah he's figured it out… Alright already Shin-ah, you're embarrassing me with that stare…'_ he thought to himself.

"Zeno thinks Hakuryuu is cute being so protective of the little miss, but he can't stop her from becoming a woman." Zeno joked.

"I-I'm not trying to do that just…." Kija blushed, starting to stammer a little. "J-just that brute should have been more careful and considerate of her, and treat her better if she gave her… Her…" he couldn't even bring himself to say it. "And now she's carrying his child? …. I just can't stand it." He shook his head. "I hope that her child isn't tainted by his intolerable nature!"

 ** _"…. It's not Hak's…"_**

The whole room went silent. All eyes turned to the Ryokuryuu who had just spoken the words, his eyes shut as he sighed and prepared for their reactions. Though most of them looked too stunned to speak.

"… I saw you… With her that night after battle where we saved Lily…" Shin-ah finally spoke, revealing why he was staring at the Green Dragon so intensely. "… She said she loved you, so when Zeno said that I thought…"

"My, my, Shin-ah I never pegged you to be the peeping tom type." Jae-ha couldn't help but tease, smirking as he opened his eyes. "Just how much did you see?"

The Seiryuu blushed a bit and looked away. "… Yona looked… Very beautiful. And… Happy… With you."

"Why thank you Shin-ah, I'm happy with her too." Jae-ha chuckled, turning to the rest. "Well? Anyone else ready to chime in?"

Yoon finally found his voice. _"… You…_ **_YOU?!_** You were the one that…" he just stared in complete shock.

Kija though cut him off, standing again. " ** _YOU ARE A DISGRACE AS A DRAGON!_** " his dragon hand suddenly increased in size.

"Thanks Kija, I try." The Ryokuryuu snickered. "After all I told you before I wasn't interested in being one of the Four Dragon Warriors."

Zeno just sat there blinking. "… Well, that sure is surprising… But Zeno thought that Ryokuryuu was holding the little miss a bit longer than usual when we found her that time when we went searching for her. Also the fact that she saw Zeno first yet it was the Green Dragon that she raced to hug right away. And they both were acting a bit odd after that, like she wanted to do something but didn't… Guess the little miss wanted to kiss him with being reunited with her lover." He chuckled.

Kija though exploded again. " **DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE'S A PERVERT THAT WOOED OUR PRINCESS INTO ALLOWING HIM TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER AND THEN DEFILED HER-** "

Jae-ha then stood up, for the first time since they'd been in the cell despite his injuries screaming at him not to move. He walked right up to the White Dragon, his arms folded over his chest and glaring at him. "There are two things in this world that mean the most to me, my freedom and appreciating love and beauty. If you think for one minute that I'd do something like that to Yona of all people, the woman that earned my respect so much to join in a mission I had no interest in taking part in, you're seriously mistaken. But fine, if you think I've wronged your master so damn badly, I'll take whatever divine punishment you think I'm supposed to have, because as much as you and Hak will probably never believe me, I love her with all my heart." He narrowed his eyes. "I held back with her for quite some time thinking she was in love with Hak, but she assured me that she loves me too, and I never did anything to her without her complete consent. If anything she was the one that night trying everything to break my resolve to hold back… I'm not some brute that would treat a woman that way, I might be a pervert but I'm a gentleman first."

" _Jae-ha…_ " Yoon just stared at the Green Dragon in shock.

Kija backed up a bit from that outburst, his dragon hand returning to normal and just staring at the Ryokuryuu with wide eyes. "… All along, you've cared about her more than you've ever wanted to admit, haven't you?" he seemed to finally realize it, going back over the events of the past few months. "How long have you two been…?"

"It was that time in Sensui, wasn't it?" Yoon asked right away.

Jae-ha chuckled. "You don't call yourself a genius for nothing Yoon… Yes, it started then after we got caught in the rain and I needed to treat her wound…" he felt his cheeks tint a bit of red just remembering that night of his confession of love for the princess and how she returned his feelings. "One thing kind of lead to the other you could say…"

"It's rather obvious since that's the only time I can think of that you two were alone for that long. Even though Yona kept insisting all you two did was change her bandage because of her wound reopening." Yoon reasoned. "Though from what Shin-ah just said it sounds like you two have been running around behind our backs somehow…"

"A few times here and there, Yona dear was waiting for the right time to tell all of you, just things got in the way and she never found a good time." Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders, smirking slightly. "And yes, that was rather hard keeping quiet to make sure we didn't wake all of you when she couldn't hold back her urges for me." He flashed a perverted grin, but then he felt his injuries bothering him again, yeah standing up was not a good idea right now. " _Ugh…_ Seeing as I've made that clear now feel free to continue bickering at me about what happened, but I need to sit back down." He groaned, feeling his side as he lowered himself back to the floor, propping his back against the wall. "Unless you're still eager to give me that punishment Kija? This might be your only chance before Hak murders me once he finds out." He winked at the White Dragon.

Yoon sweatdropped. "Well at least you're not stupid enough to think that Thunder Beast will take this easily… Yeah I can see why Yona wanted to keep this a secret for a while, his reaction was probably the one she feared the most."

Kija just frowned though, sitting down next to the Green Dragon and shaking his head. "… I'll be there to help you when Hak finds out." He spoke after a moment. "While I still believe you are a disgrace as a Dragon Warrior, you are still my dragon brother. I said before you can stand by my side any day in battle if you felt even a little bit about the princess as I do… And here you care about her even deeper than myself." He glared at him slightly then. "But if you ever do hurt her you'll have to answer to my dragon hand." He stressed by balling his right hand into a fist, as it grew again slightly.

Jae-ha sweatdropped at that. "Errr… Thanks I guess? I actually expected you to freak out a bit longer and attempt punching me with that arm at least once." He joked.

The Hakuryuu looked away. "… You're injured so it would be cruel to do that now, besides I feel lightheaded whenever I put my strength into my arm right now. I'm still not fully recovered yet."

"Wow, saved by your injuries and mine, and here I was cursing the fact that I couldn't have this come out when I'm perfectly healthy and able to run for it." Jae-ha joked, patting the White Dragon on the shoulder.

"Oh please you'd rather this have come out where you could hide behind Yona who could stop all of us from berating you and Hak from trying to kill you." Yoon interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. "Still… You weren't being careful with her at all were you, you damn pervert?" he glared slightly.

Jae-ha flushed at that, rubbing his cheek. "… Actually that's the ironic thing, I was being careful… But not the first time, everything happened so fast I gave into instinct." He admitted, chuckling a bit. "Guess dragons are more potent than I thought." He couldn't help the joke.

Yoon just looked at him dumbstruck. _"… Wait…_ You mean you got her pregnant with just one-"

" _Yyeeeeppp_ , trust me I'm still trying to figure that out myself, must be the gods have their own punishment in mind for me." The Green Dragon laughed at the irony of the situation. "Each time after it I was keeping that in mind and trust me that is not easy for someone like me, but it wasn't like I could easily get my hands on some remedies for preventing such things yes? At least when I visit the Red Light those ladies take care of themselves that way so I don't have that worry over my head."

"Now that Ryokuryuu mentions it, since that time with the Water Tribe he hasn't been to the shops with ladies, has he?" Zeno brought up.

"… I thought it was because he got drugged that he was avoiding those." Kija stated rather bluntly.

"Such things would never keep me away from the beauties, Kija." Jae-ha chuckled at that, shaking his head. "… No, it's just not the same for me anymore, after all why bother going to a place like that when I have the most beautiful princess in the world lusting for me? Besides, Yona and I came to an… Understanding as far as that goes." He smiled as he kept it vague. "Though I must say it's still a great shame to the ladies of the world that they don't get to partake in my beauty anymore." He made a dramatic pose.

"I don't think I want to know what you mean by that understanding..." Yoon grumbled, at which point Kija and Shin-ah both nodded.

Zeno though was focusing on something Jae-ha said, pondering for a moment before he spoke up. "Ryokuryuu… When you say the gods might be punishing you… Do you mean that you think that your child will be…?"

"It's possible." Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders, it was on his mind especially since he kept having that dream about his dragon leg disappearing, wondering if that was a sign. "Granted not every dragon has passed directly from father to child, Kija's special in that case." He chuckled. "But don't you think it would figure that the Crimson Dragon herself would give birth to the next Ryokuryuu? If that happens my time will be up eventually, but don't think that I will go down easily." He flashed a grin. "After all Yona dear still needs me around and I surely can't leave her to Hak, now can I?"

Yoon then realized what the two dragons were talking about. "… That's right, you guys said before the dragons don't live very long, do they?" he shivered, recalling when he walked in on that conversation back when Kija got sick. "So it… Happens when the next dragon is born right? Meaning if your and Yona's child is…" he shivered at the thought. "… Yona doesn't know, does she?"

Jae-ha shook his head. "… Let's not worry her about that right now, we don't even know if my child is the next Ryokuryuu. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And I told you before Yoon, my predecessor lived until I was 12, which I have every intention to beat his record!" he pumped his fist into the air.

"With as stubborn as you are, you'll probably live until your child is at least 15, 18 if it's a girl because you just have to see her turn into a woman." Yoon just couldn't help but tease him, then smiled. "… For Yona's sake I really hope you do live stubbornly, Jae-ha."

Shin-ah nodded at the boy genius' words. "… For Yona."

"Ahhh yes, if the child is a girl she'll be a gorgeous combination of Yona dearest and my beauty…" Jae-ha smirked at the thought while rubbing his chin, just trying to imagine it as he nodded his head. "Yes, yes I just _HAVE_ to see that!"

Kija sweatdropped. "At least then you'd get a taste of your own medicine because then there will be perverts like _YOU_ trying to hit on her so you'll finally get to see it from the other side and maybe see how wrong your ways have been all this time!"

"Promises, promises Kija." Jae-ha chuckled.

"Still I'm hoping you're at least considering taking responsibility for your actions with this Jae-ha." Yoon sighed, shaking his head. "Yona is a princess after all, and in the event that she does choose to return to the palace and overthrow Soo-won to take back her rightful place, that would make your child the next in line for the throne."

Jae-ha blinked a few times, he was so focused on the fact that his child could be a Ryokuryuu he didn't even think about the royalty issue. He rubbed his cheek a bit as he processed it. "… Yeah I suppose that's true, isn't it? And here I'm worried enough about it being a Dragon Warrior and how I have no clue how to raise a kid, after all I never even knew my parents. From the time I was born I was thrown to my predecessor and locked up in chains, who used to beat me into submission." He shrugged then. "I suppose Yona-chan will be expected to have a husband to go with that child, won't she? While I don't favor the idea of my freedom being limited some things can't be helped, can they?"

"You bet they can't." Kija glared at him, flexing that dragon hand again as if to threaten him. "Don't think for one minute I will allow you to sully the princess' name by having her child labeled a bastard due to being born out of wedlock because of you."

Zeno chuckled at that. "If the little miss ever does become queen that would make our Green Dragon one day our future king then."

"Yes Kija that's true, do you _REALLY_ want **ME** to be your king?" Jae-ha sneered, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease. "After all there are several laws I'd love to change and make perfectly legal…"

" ** _YOU WOULD MAKE A TERRIBLE KING!_** " Kija growled, shaking his head. "… So that's why you must leave the ruling to the princess, she is the one of royal blood after all and the way she leads our group is just proof of her leadership skills that have gotten stronger overtime. I believe in her, I'm sure the rest of you do."

Yoon nodded. "… It'll be hard for her, but she already shows how much she wants to help her people."

Shin-ah nodded as well. "Yona… She will help everyone. She's just that nice… And we'll be there to protect her along the way." He was petting Ao who purred and nodded, as if agreeing with him.

"Zeno supports the little miss all the way!" Zeno cheered.

Jae-ha chuckled at their responses, nodding himself. "Yona dear and I will have to discuss all this when she gets back… She still hasn't even told me about her pregnancy, in fact she was avoiding me before, probably because she was worried how I would react."

" _Wait… YOU REALLY DIDN'T know?_ " Yoon looked at him shocked, just realizing that now. "I thought you were just playing stupid before and faking your reaction after finding out that you two were keeping your relationship a secret but… She didn't tell you either?"

"No sadly enough your suspicion that she kept it to herself was right Yoon, I just found out with the rest of our little group here when you told us now." Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders. "She probably worried about my reaction to being tied down to her and our child. Besides, we didn't really get that many chances to be alone, from the time you say she found out to when we got attacked and thrown in here." He held up a hand before any of them could press further. "I'll be sure to speak with her the moment she returns, like Zeno said just believe in our little princess. She'll be back for us. But I do ask that you boys do give me some time to talk to her in private about our future, after all she does get embarrassed very easily." He smiled with a wink.

"Alright… I suppose the rest of us can handle Lightning Beast for a little while to allow you two to talk…" Yoon conceded. "But I don't want to be near you when Hak finds out, because I'm sure the first thing he's going to do is go for your head…" he sweatdropped.

"I've known _THAT_ since the first time I kissed Yona-chan, let alone anything else we did." Jae-ha snorted a laugh. "But Kija here already offered to help with that." He smirked.

"Well if you are hurt it'll just make the princess upset after all." Kija said, looking to the side. "Besides no child should be without their father…"

"I'll help too." Shin-ah spoke up. "Hak will understand… In time."

"Zeno too!" Zeno cheered. "Zeno can even offer to let the mister chop him to pieces since Yellow Dragon can put himself back together again!"

Yoon sweatdropped. "Zeno, your eagerness to show your regeneration powers to help your brothers gets rather disturbing sometimes…" he was recalling how he offered to chop off his hand for Mizari in exchange for food and bandages. "And actually, shouldn't you be the one most weirded out by this?"

The Ouryuu blinked. "… What does the lad mean?"

"Well, I mean Yona is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu right? Isn't it weird that Hiryuu's reincarnation is… In a relationship with one of his dragons?" Yoon asked.

Zeno just shrugged his shoulders. "The miss and the dragons are like Hiryuu, Guen, Abi and Shu-ten's children to Zeno. So it's like seeing Hiryuu's daughter get together with Shu-ten's son, rather cute actually! Shu-ten always was in denial how much he cared about the king, often calling him a moron or old man which Hiryuu didn't mind, he felt that comfortable with his dragons." He laughed at the memory. "And Hiryuu had a very big heart, just like the miss does. As long as brother Ryokuryuu treats her right, Zeno has no objections at all."

Shin-ah seemed to nod, agreeing with that. "… As long as he makes Yona happy."

"Well I guess sometimes you guys aren't troublesome relatives after all." Jae-ha chuckled, smiling softly. "Thanks, both of you. Even Kija here seems to be warming up to the idea slowly." He wrapped an arm around the Hakuryuu beside him.

"Only because you irritate me _SLIGHTLY_ less than Hak, at least you call me by name and you're also not so cruel to the princess when teasing her." The White Dragon protested, an anger vain popping on his head just thinking of all the times Hak called him _'White Snake'_ to anger him.

Jae-ha gave a slight grin at that. "Mmmm you'd have to ask Yona-chan's opinion on that as she might say there are times I can be cruel with the way I tease her in bed when she…"

" ** _I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THE DETAILS OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE PRINCESS IN THAT DEPARTMENT_**!" Kija shouted, his face bright red as he tried to shake off the mental image that popped into his head.

Yoon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, spare us the details please you pervert."

"Awww and here I thought you boys would allow me to indulge in gushing over how sweet our lovely princess is when she gives into her primal urges." Jae-ha chuckled, enjoying this a tad too much as he rubbed his chin with a perverted grin on his face. "Though she's so shy about it which just makes her even more adorable as she's hesitant to ask, but when she acts on instinct…"

" _Oversharing_." Yoon reminded him, Kija was too busy just shaking his head rapidly as if that would fling the image in his head out.

Shin-ah just sat with his head tilted as if not getting all of it as Ao nibbled on a nut on his shoulder, and Zeno just chuckled as he watched their reactions.

"Alright, alright, though I must say it's a burden off my mind that you all know now." Jae-ha chuckled, leaning back against the wall again. "I just feel a tad guilty as I promised Yona dear I would let her decide when our relationship came out, sadly I had no choice here, it wouldn't have been fair to Hak to let you all shoot him accusing glares the minute he came back with her."

Yoon nodded. "That probably would have made things worse since we all would have assumed it was him, like we just did now before you fessed up." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm still surprised at that because I was sure…"

"She loves him like a brother, sadly our poor Thunder Beast is victim to a really badly one-sided love and I think he's known that all along, it's why he never made a proper move on her." Jae-ha chuckled weakly. "Trust me I must have asked her several times if she was sure that she loved me and not Hak that night, and several of the other times too." He smiled at the memory of her confession, bringing a hint of red to his cheeks. "But each time she insisted that he was nothing more than a brother to her. She loves him, but not the same way as my beautiful self."

"So that's why you said that, that one day in the marketplace when I noticed them…" Kija muttered to himself, recalling a conversation he had with the Ryokuryuu. "… You were trying to tell me, weren't you?"

"Yeah it was a slip of the tongue that time." Jae-ha chuckled, rubbing his cheek with one finger. "I couldn't help it Kija, you were so adorable being slightly jealous of their closeness and yet reading it so wrongly. Also I couldn't help but throw that out there wondering how bad it would bother you to see Yona with one of us merely because we're the Dragon Warriors, and wondering if that was holding you back from going beyond your little crush with her." He grinned.

The White Dragon blushed violently again. " ** _I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THE PRINCESS! I AM NOT YOU AND TAKE MY DUTY SERIOUSLY!_** "

"Hakuryuu is blushing again!" Zeno laughed.

"Kija, we all love her in one way or another so it's not _THAT_ terrible if you have a crush on her." Yoon waved a hand carelessly. "She kind of charms everyone that way…."

Shin-ah nodded, then suddenly dropped his smile, watching Ao's tail twitched as both of them sensed something. The Seiryuu stood up, looking off into the distance.

"What's wrong, Shin-ah?" Yoon asked.

"Some people are… Coming closer…" the Blue Dragon answered.

That was when Mizari opened his eyes in the neighboring cell, he had woken up halfway through their conversation but chose to just listen, but now was looking up to see several black hooded figures approaching him, all of them archers. " _Ngh…?_ What is it?"

"Are you Mizari of the Five Stars?" one of them asked.

"… Yes?" Mizari replied, and suddenly he was shot in the chest with an arrow.

" **MIZARI?!** " Yoon shouted, grabbing at the cell bars.

"Who are they?" the archers asked among themselves.

"Just prisoners, leave them be."

"The three we have to kill are Neguro, Yotaka, and Mizari. The others must be near Princess Kouren."

"In that case, our advanced group must have eliminated them along with Princess Kouren."

"Orders from High Priest Gobi are to take Princess Tao with us."

Yoon banged against the cage bars again. "Hold on a minute!"

The group turned to the boy genius as he interrupted them.

"You guys are saying that you've killed Princess Kouren and you're taking Princess Tao?!" Yoon asked. "What are you talking about?!"

The head archer just turned to him and nodded. "Rejoice, prisoners. Very soon, this land will be at peace. The tyrannical princess will be dead, and Princess Tao will ascend to the throne. All thanks to the actions of the Anti-War Faction."

"That's what these guys are?" Kija asked.

"Well this is a lovely situation we've stumbled onto here…" Jae-ha narrowed his eyes.

Mizari grabbed at the cell bars and pulled himself up, growling as he slammed his fists against them. "LADY KOUREN WOULD NEVER BE DONE IN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! NEITHER WILL NEGURO OR YOTAKA THEY WOULD NEVER FAIL TO PROTECT OUR LADY AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! AND THERE'S NO POINT TO BATTLE FOR THE CROWN WITH KOUKA KINGDOM DRAWING NEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE! ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! IF YOU HAVE THAT MUCH ENERGY WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLOW YOURSELVES UP ON THE BATTLEFIELD AND AT LEAST TAKE OUT ONE MORE SOLDIER?!"

" **Kill him**." The leader ordered the others, who drew their bows.

" ** _WAIT!_** " Kija shouted, standing up. "This man is injured, yet you're going to shoot him from inside his jail cell?"

" ** _DO IT_**." The leader insisted.

That's when the White Dragon had it, his dragon arm increasing in size and he ripped through the jail cell bars in a flash, luckily Zeno had pulled Yoon back. " ** _STOP!_** "

Jae-ha chuckled to himself. "Ahhh Kija, you just have to be all dramatic, don't you?"

"… What's with that hand?! Are these the monsters of Kouka?!" the Anti-War Faction were stunned speechless.

Kija then moved his hand to extend out and break down the bars of Mizari's cell. " ** _GO!_** To your master's side!" he shouted.

Mizari looked at him shocked at first, but nodded and raced past the archers.

"Stop Mizari! And capture those monsters!" the leader cried.

Kija was about to attack them, but got lightheaded and collapsed next to Jae-ha, who was chuckling.

"My, my… And you said you weren't fully recovered yet." He taunted.

"I'm not obviously." Kija countered with a grumble.

"Still, I suppose now that there's trouble we might as well do something about it." Jae-ha chuckled.

And that's when Shin-ah stepped forward, removing the blindfold to reveal his golden eyes and stopped the Anti-War Faction in their tracks, each of them screaming in agony until they dropped to the floor.

Jae-ha blinked at that one. "… Wow, you both are on the over the top dramatic entrance back into battle, I'm going to have to work hard to make up for that."

"This really isn't the time for jokes." Yoon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seiryuu… How back is the backlash?" Zeno asked, seeing that the Blue Dragon didn't drop with the others.

"A little bit in my arm… But my legs can move." Shin-ah answered. "We didn't put up a fight for Yona's sake but… I have a bad feeling about this. It's alright for us to move now, right?"

"Well, I think so." Jae-ha said, standing up and tidying his hair, tying it back with his ribbon. "Besides I've had enough of sitting in a cage and feel the need to stretch my legs a bit. Just have to make myself beautiful again before heading out though."

"Your lack of seriousness in situations like this really concerns me sometimes…." Yoon grumbled.

Shin-ah seemed to be searching the area and stiffened a bit. "… I see Yona…. And Hak… They're with the two princesses. The archers are attacking them."

"Yona is here?" Jae-ha's eyes widened, and then his face turned serious when the Blue Dragon mentioned she was under attack.

"The princess is being attacked by them?! We have to hurry!" Kija gasped, trying to get up… And fell back down.

"Yoon, you better take care of Kija." Jae-ha said, placing a hand on his hip. While his injuries were still bothering him as he stood he tried his best to ignore them, knowing he needed to get to Yona's side as soon as possible and he was the only one that could get there the fastest with his dragon leg. "He overdid it just now and needs to rest. Zeno, you stay with them just in case they double back here. Join up with us once he recovers a bit." He then turned to the Seiryuu. "Shin-ah, you're with me. Let's show them hell for trying to attack our lovely princess." He said rather darkly, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. He then reached into his inner pockets to get a few of his blades to have ready.

The Blue Dragon nodded, coming over and climbing onto the Ryokuryuu's back. "There are archers on the rooftops… Hak got hit by one… They're moving now."

Yoon took a sharp gasp at that. "Jae-ha, your injuries though…"

The Green Dragon smiled as he released a grunt of pain from the extra weight on his back, but this would be the easiest way to bring Shin-ah along with him faster to have backup, also the fact that the Seiryuu's powers could take out far more men than he could with his knives alone. "I'll live, from the sound of it we need to hurry because Hak's already overdoing it. Besides I have to prove to you guys that I'm serious about Yona-chan and not just all talk, right?" he joked again, trying to lighten the mood. "Thinking about her… I can push through this pain." He then kicked off the ground, leaping into the air.

He spotted a few archers on the roof and tossed his blades right at them, knocking them down one at a time. He groaned as he felt the pain again when he landed and leapt back into the air once more, following the path that the Blue Dragon told him while avoiding arrows once the members of the Anti-War Faction spotted them. Between Jae-ha's knives he threw and Shin-ah using his powers to stop them, the archers were dropping off the rooftops rapidly. The Green Dragon landed on one of the roofs to get a rest before kicking off into the air again, trying his best to ignore his pain that begged him to stop moving.

"Jae-ha… I know you can't carry me very far so drop me there." Shin-ah said after a moment, pointing ahead. "I will take care of the group ready to ambush them." He then pointed to the East. "Yona and Hak are heading that way towards the encampment."

Jae-ha chuckled as he shook his head. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there Shin-ah? Yeah, I didn't think I could take you far but at least this will get you closer. I'll hurry to Yona's side and take out as many of them as I can. Just be careful about overusing that power of yours, we don't want to worry Yona darling with your backlash if you collapse."

Shin-ah nodded. "Yona worries about all of us… I know you care a lot about her, and that you'll take care of her… I want to help protect you both… To protect our family."

" _Puyyykkuu!_ " Ao purred on his shoulder.

"Oh Shin-ah, you keep making big brother so proud of you." Jae-ha smiled at him, landing and allowing him to climb off his back. "You'll make a great uncle to my kid." He pat the Seiryuu's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's my turn to make a dramatic entrance." He kicked off into the air again, avoiding a few arrows that shot at him as he tossed a few blades in response. "It's not very beautiful to hide in the shadows and attack like cowards!" He landed on one of the roofs, immediately kicked one archer away with his mighty dragon leg, then continued knocking off the enemies while spinning on the heel of his human foot. A whoosh made him snap to attention as an arrow barely missed his head, he turned to see that an archer was screaming in pain and fell off the roof.

" _What the…?_ " Jae-ha blinked, then looked at the ground to see that Shin-ah had begun using his powers again, terrifying any of the archers on the rooftops that happened to become victim to his dragon's eyes. That was why that one missed him, because the paralysis made the archer lose focus on his aim. "Good one, Shin-ah. Just don't overdo it." He muttered, scanning the area from the roof. "Let's see he said Yona was this way…" he felt another wave of pain though as it felt like one of his wounds reopened from all the jumping, causing him to fall to his knees for a moment. " _Shit…_ Come on Jae-ha hold on a bit longer… You've got to get to her."

The Ryokuryuu took a deep breath, forcing himself back to his feet and took another jump to the air. But then he saw a large group of the Anti-War Faction gathered around one roof, firing their arrows at the ground below them. That's when he finally saw that crimson hair as Yona was kicking up a wooden bench and using it like a shield. Jae-ha smirked in approval of this clever maneuver the princess used. "That's my Yona dear, and that was such a beautiful kick…" He then reached into his robes, pulling out several knives and tossing them towards the archers on the roof, making the blades come down like a rain storm. Looking below he saw Yona looking at those blades in shock, of course she recognized his weapon of choice as did Hak who was right behind her, holding his left side which must have been where he was hit that Shin-ah mentioned before. With them were Princess Kouren, Vold, Princess Tao and Algira.

Jae-ha made sure he landed right in front of them, his back to the group as he turned with a smile. "Hey. Sorry for the wait Yona dear." He said, doing his best to stay standing even though he was feeling like he was going to collapse any minute.

" **Jae-ha!** " Yona gasped, tears brimming in her eyes just from the sight of him. She rushed forward and hugged him right away. "B-but how?!"

Hak just looked surprised, coming over to them and looking like he had several questions on his mind. "Droopy eyes, what the hell…?"

Jae-ha chuckled, his legs were getting weak and his head was getting light from all the pain catching up to him. He was barely conscious by this point and didn't notice at first he was leaning slightly. "Oh you know me, I got tired of playing the captured prince. So I left and came here…" and that's when his legs gave out and Yona was struggling with trying to stop him from hitting the ground. Luckily Hak caught them both and helped lower the Green Dragon towards the ground, holding onto him from behind as the princess reluctantly let him go to allow the Thunder Beast to steady him.

" ** _Kyaaa!_** Jae-ha are you ok?!" Yona cried, her hand reaching out and touching his cheek as she hovered over him.

" _Heavy_." Hak commented as he propped the Ryokuryuu up against one of the buildings.

"I'm fine Yona dear, just I overdid it I suppose with my entrance." Jae-ha chuckled weakly. "These guys attacked our cell so we couldn't just sit by especially when Shin-ah saw you were attacked."

"Where are the other dragons and Yoon?" Yona asked, hugging him again. "… I'm glad you're safe."

"Shin-ah will be here soon, Kija was still injured worse than I was so Yoon and Zeno are with him." The Green Dragon explained, his cheeks flushed from her closeness and he settled on merely petting her head, not wanting to give into how badly he wanted to kiss her right now with Hak right there. "You worry too much about us monsters, Yona-chan."

" _Jae-ha…_ " Yona whimpered, tears streaming down her face with her concern for him, and perhaps also from how happy she was to see him again. "I love you." Without thinking she just leaned in and kissed him, even though all eyes were on the two of them right now.

Jae-ha's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden kiss, it shocked him how she just did this especially right in front of Hak! His eyes glanced at the Lightning Beast who seemed annoyed but looked away, grumbling something under his breath as Vold and Algira questioned Princess Tao about something, her only response a mere nod. As for Princess Kouren, she stared at him with a surprised face, her expression unchanged since the Ryuokuryuu had landed.

When Yona broke the kiss, Jae-ha smiled at her, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Yona darling, are you trying to get me killed?" he chuckled weakly. "Though I must say you surprise me Hak, I expected your glaive at my throat any minute."

"I told him a few days ago about… _Us..."_ Yona choked, rubbing her tears away with her hand.

"Ahhh that explains why my head is still attached to my body." Jae-ha couldn't help but joke, smiling at the Thunder Beast. "So I guess the secret's out then."

"…. I've had a few days to cool down and _TRY_ to get used to the idea…. Besides it's no fun to threaten to hack you up when you're already half dead, your wounds look like they reopened with the way you're bleeding." Hak grumbled, glaring at him slightly but noting his bloody clothes.

"You say that but I noticed you're covered in blood almost as bad as I am." Jae-ha noted his injured shoulder. "Taking blows for Yona-chan I see as usual, and you call me the masochist."

"At least I don't have a stupid grin on my face when it happens, Droopy Eyes." Hak countered with a scowl. He then cleared his throat and looked at Yona like he wanted her to say something.

Yona noted that and turned at the Green Dragon as she sighed. "I'm so sorry you got so hurt because you and Kija were trying to avoid causing trouble all because of me, I tried to get back here to free all of you as fast as I could. And they wouldn't let me see you before I left…. There's something I have to tell you."

Jae-ha smiled at that, he already knew what she had to say but thought he might as well allow her to say it if she had already built up her nerve for it. "It's fine Yona my love, I must admit I've been going crazy with worry for you but I told you before I can't be at peace unless you're by my side." He stroked her cheek a bit more. "… What is it you wish to tell me?"

"I…. I _-I'm pr-"_ Yona was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

" ** _ARRRGGGHHHH!_** " the remaining archers that came out of the shadows were falling to their knees, screaming in utter pain. The rest on the following rooftops were also screaming, falling to their deaths as they threw themselves off the rooftops.

"What in the world…?" Vold gasped at the situation before them.

"Ah sounds like Shin-ah caught up with me." Jae-ha chuckled. "He's a tad… Upset at these guys for threatening to kill us and attacking you of course, Yona darling."

Yona gasped at that and quickly rose to her feet, looking towards where the screams were and that's when she saw the Blue Dragon, a dark aura around him as he walked by, easily taking down every enemy that dared to even look at him as his golden eyes pierced right through them.

"A vengeful spirit?!" Princess Kouren drew her bow right away.

" ** _WAIT!_** " Yona rushed in front of her, extending out her arm. That made the fellow princess lower it as Yona rushed over to the Seiryuu. "Shin-ah." She called out to him.

" _Yo… Na…_ " Shin-ah gasped, the dark aura fading and his eyes widening. Ao cheered on his shoulder when they both saw the crimson haired princess running towards them.

"Always leave it to Yona dear to quell the dangerous dragon's eye when it gets its murderous tendencies." Jae-ha chuckled, smirking at Hak. "You're still taking this a lot better than I thought you would, Thunder Beast."

"Maybe I'm not thinking clearly due to blood loss…" Hak grumbled slightly, looking away. "Look Droopy Eyes, there is something very important she **REALLY** needs to tell you…"

The Ryokuryuu sighed, smirking slightly. "She's pregnant, right?"

The Lightning Beast's eyes widened at that. " _Wait_ … You know? How the hell-"

"Yoon figured it out and told all of us earlier already." Jae-ha chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Actually, he and Kija thought it was just yours so I had to fess up and clear your good name."

"Gee thanks I guess." Hak's eyebrow twitched at how those two could suspect him so quickly. "As if I'd stoop to your level and be stupid enough to get her pregnant at a time like this. I should break you in half just for that alone but… I was an orphan myself so I'd never deprive a kid of their father, especially Yona's child."

"Awww I'm so touched Hak." Jae-ha smiled, faking a tear. "And I guess love does make you act foolish sometimes when you just let go in the moment. I just feel silly for misreading her avoidance of me for a few days because of being worried about my reaction to it."

"She really wanted to tell you, Mr. Jae-ha." Princess Tao stepped in. "But she was afraid and couldn't find the right time to say it. When you were all captured she wanted to let you know before she left but she wasn't allowed to see any of you."

"Wait _THAT_ was the reason she was begging to see them?" Princess Kouren was piecing this together as she had watched in silence before, finally choosing to speak up now. "And you're telling me she went to Soo-won on my request even though she's with child right now? And that this man, one of the dragons with the powers of gods is her lover?"

"Yona is determined like that, even something like being pregnant won't hold her back." Jae-ha said with a smile. "Also dear me, you're making me blush. I'm just a beautiful monster not a god… Unless we're talking about in bed-" That got him a whap in the head from Hak's fist.

Princess Tao nodded to her sister's question. "I told Algira and Vold to watch her carefully because I knew she was carrying a child but I did not tell them who the father was. Yona confined in me who her lover was but that she hadn't told the rest of her group yet, worried about how they would react to her secret love affair with one of her dragons."

"And that's why you guys assumed it was me, wasn't it?" Hak asked, groaning as he rubbed his temple.

Algira shrugged. "Can you blame us Hak-nyan? The way you and Yona-nyan seemed so close we just assumed…"

"Seeing as your own comrades apparently also thought you were the father, it seemed natural." Vold nodded in agreement.

"I see, so these guys told you Yona dear was pregnant, and you confronted her about it." Jae-ha said, rubbing his chin as he put the facts together. "That's why she finally told you about our little secret romance." He smirked. "Hmmm I would have liked to see the look on your face when you found out..."

"Don't push it, Droopy Eyes." Hak growled. "I said I'm _trying_ to get used to that idea, and that's difficult enough as it is. But she's always acted differently around you compared to the others..." he looked towards Yona as she was hugging Ao and talking with Shin-ah. "I had a suspicion something happened back there in Sensui and I was right… After all, since then you stopped making jokes about taking me with you to the Red Light, or even going there by yourself... I knew something was up."

"I did warn you that big brother might try to steal her away from you if you didn't act sooner." Jae-ha couldn't help the tease, which got that glaive to show up about two inches from his face. "Ahhhh there it is! I knew you couldn't hold back forever."

"You really DO have a fucking death wish, don't you?" Hak snarled, an anger vein popped on his forehead. "Because if you give me **_ONE_** reason to think you're cheating on her or break her heart in any way, I'm cutting off what makes you a man and shoving it down your throat while driving that dragon leg of yours up your ass!"

 _'Heh… Scary…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, sweatdropping at that image. "You're going to have to take a number and get in line with Kija, he already threatened me with his dragon hand."

"Bodyguard gets first dibs on breaking your back, Droopy." Hak countered as he put his glaive away, cracking his knuckles once he did. "White Snake will just have to wait his damn turn and maybe settle on what's left of your spine when I'm done."

"Wow, you spare no details in how you want to rip me to shreds don't you?" Jae-ha chuckled. "… I expected as much though, it's why I didn't mind when Yona dear didn't want you to find out at first."

"… Just don't make me sorry for trusting another guy she fell in love with to have what I can't." Hak replied, his eyes narrow with a rather dark look in them.

 _'Of course, he's referring to Soo-won…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself. "I'm not **_him_** , Hak." He responded, looking back at the Thunder Beast with a serious face this time. "And I really do feel for you, Hak. A one-sided love really sucks, doesn't it?"

"… I know, that's why you're still alive. And I've known all along how she sees me, it's why you always piss me off with how easily you could see it but she can't…" Hak said with a sigh, shaking his head. "If anything, I can count on that blasted dragon's blood to keep you somewhat in line with her. But I'm still going to be watching you, always."

"As long as you turn away during the night times, Hak." Jae-ha said with a perverted grin. "Not that I would mind the audience, but you see Yona darling does get quite embarrassed when-"

" ** _ENOUGH ALREADY OR ELSE I REALLY WILL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU SON OF A BITCH!_** " Hak growled, slamming his fist into the ground out of frustration.

"Keep shouting like that Lightning Beast and you'll just attract more of those archers." Yoon's voice could be heard as he and Zeno were helping Kija come towards them.

"Yoon! Zeno! Kija!" Yona gasped. "You guys better hurry over here, Shin-ah can't move from the paralysis backlash!" she cried.

"I knew he was overdoing it." Jae-ha shook his head.

" **Yona!** " Yoon came over and hugged the princess right away. "You idiot! You shouldn't have run off and done something this dangerous in your condition!"

Yona flushed at that, she didn't dare ask how the boy genius knew it, it made sense that he found out her secret, so she merely tried to shush him instead. "Y-Yoon please, not here I-"

"Princess it's alright, we all know that… Y-you're with c-child…." Kija spoke up, grunting from his wounds.

" ** _YOU DO?!"_** Yona's eyes widened, her whole body stiffened as she glanced at Jae-ha for a moment and then back at Kija. "Kija your wounds look terrible…" she gave a weak attempt at changing the subject while voicing her concern for the White Dragon.

"It's probably because Hiryuu's Castle is so far away." Zeno said. "Zeno will help with Seiryuu." He came over and wrapped an arm around Shin-ah.

"… I'm heavy though." Shin-ah responded, looking worried if the Ouryuu could support him.

Kija sighed as he tried to walk on his own now. "… After Yoon told us about… Your child… Jae-ha confessed about… Your and… His relationship… Are you sure about being with that… Disgrace for a dragon?" he grumbled slightly.

Yona flushed at that, but smiled and nodded. "… I am, Kija. I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you sooner just… I was worried how you all would react."

"Yeah no kidding." Yoon groaned. "He only fessed up because he didn't want us accusing Thunder Beast of getting you pregnant."

Yona just grumbled slightly that everyone jumped to the conclusion it was Hak. "Not you guys too… I've already had this conversation with Jae-ha about a dozen times…" she then shivered again. "So then Jae-ha knows…" she gulped, catching another look at the Ryokuryuu who merely smiled at her.

 _"Talk to him."_ Yoon pressed, patting her shoulder as he let her go. "We'll take care of Shin-ah."

"Yoon you better get over here and check out Hak." Jae-ha called. "He's got a nasty arrow wound in his shoulder."

"It's not that bad…" Hak grumbled. "And you just want me to get away from bitching at you more."

"Can't I have a minute with my lovely princess with what she was about to tell me before we got interrupted?" the Green Dragon flashed a grin at him.

Princess Tao just smiled and nodded. "We'll give you a moment. Please sister?" she pulled Princess Kouren to the side along with Vold and Algira. Yoon noticed Kouren's arrow wound and insisted on checking her out, right after freaking out from Hak's back that was covered in blood.

"Thunder Beast do you make it a hobby or something, getting shot in the back all the time?!" the boy genius shouted.

"Do I look like a guy that enjoys pain?" Hak grumbled. "… You know what? Don't answer that." He rolled his eyes.

Yona then slowly walked back over to the Ryokuryuu as the others were treating wounds, seeing how the Anti-War Faction had retreated thanks to Shin-ah's efforts. "…." She didn't seem to know what to say, and after a moment of silence she finally spoke. "… So you already know then…"

"I'd stand Yona dear but I'm afraid I'm too lightheaded from the blood loss." Jae-ha chuckled, reaching a hand out to grab hers. "Yes, Yoon told myself and the others the news. Sorry to have broken my promise about letting you choose when they would find out our little secret but I couldn't let them sully Hak's reputation with their misguided suspicion. And here I was worried you might have had a change of heart and that's why you were avoiding me."

" _W-what?!"_ Yona gasped. "Jae-ha why would you think that?! I just was worried because well… It's not the greatest timing and you were trying so hard to make sure you didn't get me pregnant so I figured you didn't want… I know you don't want to be tied down…" she whimpered, looking away.

" _Yona…_ " Jae-ha sighed, pulling her down and into his lap as she yelped. He smiled and kissed her right away, his one hand caressing her stomach while holding her hand with the other. Once he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm already tied to you, heart and soul. I told you before I can't be at ease unless you're by my side and I meant it. As far as why I was trying so hard to prevent that, like you said it's not the greatest of times for this to happen not to mention we're hardly ready for _THAT_ step in our relationship, but perhaps this is my punishment for being selfish and giving in that night. But I wouldn't take any of it back for one minute." He briefly kissed her lips again. "My home is with you Yona, and I'll be there for our child and to protect both of you, wherever you lead us. It might be a fun little adventure, who knows? I'm still not violating my principles in anyway my love, because I just want to be wherever you are."

 _"Jae-ha…."_ Yona sobbed, her tears falling down her cheeks now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I never should have doubted you."

"I meant every word I said that night and every night after it, I love you Yona, princess of my heart." Jae-ha kissed her again and again, smiling softly as he did. He then kissed her cheeks and held her close. "I'm so glad we don't have to keep this a secret anymore though, and now I really don't have to hold back at all with you." He flashed a perverted grin as his hand moved up from her stomach to grope her breast through her clothes secretly.

" ** _JAE-HA!_** " Yona blushed madly, smacking his chest with her palm which just made him laugh at her reaction. "T-This isn't the time or place for that!"

" _Pervert_." Hak grumbled under his breath, having heard the princess yelp there as Yoon was treating his wounds. He sighed though as whatever Jae-ha said in response got Yona to start laughing with him, Hak was glad to finally see a smile on her face after the week of her constant worrying about the dragons.

"Leave them be, Lightning Beast." Yoon sighed, shaking his head. "I take it Yona told you? Because otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't be taking it this well seeing them…"

"Yeah… She did." Hak sighed as he watched the couple. "She really does love that lucky idiot… I swear she has terrible taste in men."

"Hakuryuu why are you crying?" Zeno asked, blinking a bit as he looked at the White Dragon.

"Because our princess lost all of her innocence so suddenly, and when I see her with Jae-ha, I can't help but think how unfair it is, that the dragon who wanted to have nothing to do with our cause and is a complete disgrace gets to be the father of her child..." Kija groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "And yet I can see how happy she is with him so I can't…"

"Let's just agree to kill him if he ever does hurt her though, ok White Snake?" Hak decided to crack a joke there to relieve the tension and get his mind off Yona's moment with the Green Dragon.

"Nobody is killing anyone on my watch you guys." Yoon grumbled. "I go through enough hell patching you all up and keeping you alive, no wasting my efforts or else you don't get meals, got it?"

"Yes mother." Kija and Hak sighed.

"Don't call me mother…" the boy genius grumbled.

"So, Hak seems to be taking it better than I thought he would." Jae-ha chuckled, hugging Yona close to his chest. "Zeno and Shin-ah already accept it, Kija and Yoon will take a little time to warm up to us being together a bit."

"You didn't see how he took it when I told him…" Yona shivered a bit. "Not to mention how he exploded when he found out I was pregnant and he didn't even know it was you yet. I didn't realize at first why I was feeling so bad until that day Princess Tao asked me if it was my time of the month and that's when I realized just how late I was… So she took me to her doctor and that confirmed it. I was trying to tell you a few times but each time it looked like I could get you alone something happened." She whimpered. "And whenever I thought I finally got up the nerve to tell you, I'd chicken out again."

"It's alright Yona dearest, sitting in that cell gave me plenty of time to think about it anyway." Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her forehead. "For now, let's focus on the task at hand, and after that we can find some time to be alone where you and I can discuss our future." He brought her hand to his lips where he placed a kiss. "As long as you still want to be with this perverted disgrace of a dragon?"

Yona chuckled at that, shaking her head. "I kind of figured Kija would react that way and call you that. I told you before Jae-ha I don't care what you are, I love you and that's what is important." She leaned in to kiss him again.

"Alright you two, you got your moment now let's get moving." Hak spoke up, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Somebody's jealous." Jae-ha snickered slightly as Yona helped him to his feet. "Look at all of us, such the unbeautiful sight all covered in wounds. What a way for a reunion." He shook his head.

"Agreed, we need to get to the encampment." Princess Kouren spoke up. "But first… I feel I should apologize to all of you. Capturing and using you as hostages was unjust. Your powers are like those of gods, had you actually fought back… We never would have stood a chance. But instead you wished to avoid conflict with Xing, unlike how we were holding a grudge against Kouka Kingdom…" she groaned as she felt her side.

" ** _Sister!_** " Princess Tao wrapped an arm around her. "I'll support you. We need to put a stop to High Priest Gobi's recklessness."

Vold nodded "Yotaka is likely to be the next target, we need to get to him right away…. Before he ends up like Neguro…"

"Rushing into battle isn't the greatest idea with how these beasts are injured but I guess that can't be helped." Yoon sighed, shaking his head.

"All we can do is try to hurry before more blood is spilled over this." Yona said, determination in her eyes. "After that, both of you can open negotiations with Soo-won like he promised me. It might be a hard decision for you both, but this way no more lives will have to be lost in the war between our kingdoms."

"Your actions really do not speak for Soo-won but instead for your people, you put your life in danger over this and your unborn child." Princess Kouren said, her eyes straying away. "You showed me mercy even though I held your lover and comrades prisoner. Yet with this power you don't seek revenge at Soo-won and take back your rightful place at the throne?"

Yona flushed slightly with how the princess had called Jae-ha her _'lover'_ as that would take some getting used to. "The Four Dragons are not tools for my own personal grudges, when we act it is to help the suffering of people in not just my country but others as well. I can't just stand by while others are hurt and need help. I have something I must do first before I return to Crimson Dragon Palace, and I have to understand what it is Soo-won's actions are before I step in and throw the country into further chaos with losing another king. I cannot look over what happened that night, but being consumed by that hatred is not how I want to live."

"Well said, Yona darling." Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her forehead as he tried his best not to lean on the princess too much. "And I'm perfectly fine with being your tool in another department ** _\- OW!_** " He got an elbow in the ribs from Hak for that comment.

"Keep pushing it Droopy Eyes…." The Thunder Beast growled. "Let's hurry and get to the encampment." He started walking ahead, giving Kija a hand who was struggling slightly with walking as Zeno helped carry Shin-ah, Yoon right behind them with Algira and Vold, followed by Princesses Tao and Kouren.

Yona and Jae-ha held up at the rear, the crimson haired princess had her arm wrapped around her love's waist as the Green Dragon kept an arm over her shoulder for support. "Yona dear you probably should pass me to one of the others as I'm far too heavy." He chuckled.

Yona shook her head stubbornly. "I've been away from you long enough, and this is the least I can do after everything you've been through. Also don't you start treating me like a weak girl just because I'm pregnant." She pursed her lips at the thought.

"You're far from that, my love." Jae-ha chuckled, leaning his head and kissing her lips softly. "You've proven that enough times, and it just makes me love and desire you even more how much you keep growing."

She blushed at that, returning the kiss and smiling when their lips parted. "I don't want you away from my side ever again like this, I love you Jae-ha."

"Neither do I, as I said I can't be at ease unless I'm right here where I belong… With you." Jae-ha replied, smiling at her. "I love you too, Yona dear."

So with the truth finally out, the Princess and her Ryokuryuu could focus on their future together… What lied in store for them? Would their child be the next Green Dragon? Only time would tell…


End file.
